Once Upon a Potions Class
by just.a.tad.crazy
Summary: An explosion in potions class leads to circumstances that Draco Malfoy never could have dreamed. One shot. Warnings: OOC, smut, SLASH    Update:  Sorry, this is not new content.  This story just required some major editing.  Sorry.


Potions was first today, Draco Malfoy mused as he headed down the hall. Well, that was always an interesting class. It was with the Gryffindors and it was always particularly easy to annoy them in that class as Professor Snape was always willing to turn a blind eye to the antics of his Slytherins.

Draco frowned slightly, well almost a blind eye. He had decided to assign partners for the term and had placed Draco with Potter. Draco supposed that the professor had gotten sick of dealing with the explosions caused by Draco throwing random ingredients into Potter's cauldron. He obviously knew that while Draco enjoyed sabotaging others potions, he would never do that to his own work. It might put his perfect potions mark at risk.

Still, it was easy enough to get on Potter's nerves by ordering him around and forcing him to do most of the prep work. Draco still had to keep an eye on the Gryffindor though. Potter truly was atrocious at potions, even without Draco going out of his way to make things worse.

He entered the classroom to find most of the students already there, including Potter. The green-eyed boy said nothing as Draco took his seat, and the blonde simply smirked at him. The Gryffindor looked as though he hadn't gotten a wink of sleep the night before. Slightly annoyed that the other boy hadn't even reacted to his presence, Draco couldn't resist. "Sleep well Potter?"

The raven-haired boy simply glared at him as Professor Snape entered the classroom. "Turn to page 94 and begin." He said, giving no further instruction. The potion seemed simple enough to Draco as he glanced over the instructions. It was supposed to produce a mild sedative to be used in healing. Potter got up to grab the required ingredients without even being prompted by Draco.

He set Potter to work chopping and shredding various ingredients as he carefully added them to the cauldron at the appropriate time, and stirred it just as instructed by the textbook. Until he got to the frog eyes.

"Potter, where are the frog eyes?" The Gryffindor looked at him blankly and Draco sighed heavily. "Never mind. Continue working, I'll get them. He went to the cupboard and quickly located the required ingredient and turned back to his table just in time to see Potter add the lacewing flies to the cauldron. What? Lacewing flies? Those weren't supposed to go in until-

Draco's train of thought was cut off as the cauldron exploded, covering Potter in hot, purple slime. He shrieked sharply as Draco rushed over. Professor Snape was suddenly there as well, quickly vanishing the slime before it could seriously burn Potter's skin.

"Potter, a stunning display of incompetence as always. You can reattempt the potion tonight, by yourself in detention." Potter didn't seem to be paying any attention. He was staring at Draco with a dazed look on his face. Snape gave an exasperated sigh. "Mr. Malfoy, please escort Mr. Potter to the hospital wing. The potion seems to have addled his brain. " Draco nodded, holding back his snide comment that he didn't think Potter's brain could get any more addled.

The Gryffindor clung to his arm as he led him out of the classroom, despite Draco's best attempts to shake him off. They hadn't gotten very far before the dazed boy suddenly pulled Draco into an empty classroom, with a surprising show of strength.

"Potter, what are you-" Draco forgot what he was going to say when the Gryffindor suddenly pulled him close and mashed their lips together, kissing the slender Slytherin hungrily. Draco tried to push away the other boy, surprised at how determined Potter suddenly was. What had brought this on? Had the lacewings flies somehow created some kind of lust potion?

After a moment he decided that it didn't matter. The dark haired boy was surprisingly good at kissing and Draco's teenage hormones were beginning to take over. It wasn't as though he wasn't gay after all, and the Gryffindor was good looking. He was starting to get hard already. He could always spread it around the school after and ruin Potter, he reasoned.

His attention was suddenly brought back to the boy in question as nimble fingers began to undo Draco's trousers. The blonde groaned as these fingers wrapped themselves around his length and began to expertly stroke his cock. It didn't take long for him to become as hard as a rock, a small bead of precum forming at the tip.

He was backed against a desk by Potter and suddenly he was engulfed in the warm, wet heat of the other boy's mouth. He moaned, lacing his fingers into the soft, black hair of green-eyed boy. God, Potter was good at this. The seemingly innocent Gryffindor swallowed his entire cock, bobbing his head up and down, and hummed lowly. The vibrations swept through his cock and Draco nearly came as incredibly green eyes looked up to meet his own. Just as his orgasm was about to sweep through him, Potter drew away.

Draco reluctantly released his hair, nearly screaming in frustration, but his attention was drawn to the Gryffindor who was quickly shedding his own trousers and pants, baring himself to Draco's hungry gaze. Oh god, there was no way Draco could stop now. It really wasn't rape, he reasoned. Potter definitely wanted it, even if he was clearly under the influence of a questionable potion. Damn, that just made it sound even more like rape. He threw the thoughts out his head and pulled his attention back to the beautiful boy in front of him.

Potter began to suck on his fingers, trying to come up with some kind of lubrication Draco supposed. The boy looked so vulnerable, and in a rare moment of pity, he moved toward the Gryffindor. He couldn't be sure, but he doubted that the raven-haired boy had done this often enough that a bit of saliva was going to make it any less painful. As ruthless as Draco could be, he preferred his partners to enjoy themselves, even if it was the golden boy of Gryffindor. In this moment, that rivalry didn't matter.

"Here," he said, gently grabbing the Gryffindor's hand, "let me." The absolute trust and gratitude that shone in those green eyes shook Draco to the core. Potter was going to regret this when he came to his senses. He almost stopped, but the dark haired boy leaned towards him as though sensing his doubts and kissed him.

It was a very different kiss than the one they had shared before. This one was soft, gentle and meant to reassure. As the beautiful jade-eyed boy pulled back, Draco knew he was going to go through with it. Holding the other boy's gaze, Draco softly whispered a simple, wandless lubing and stretching charm. Potter jumped slightly, a strange expression on his face. Draco smiled gently. He knew from experience that the charm felt a little odd at first, but it would definitely help ease the pain.

He gently bent the Gryffindor over a desk before working a finger into the boy's ass. Despite the charm, the channel was so tight. Draco gasped in realization. Potter was a virgin. Oh god, who even knew if Potter was gay? It was one thing to have sex with the boy, but to take his virginity, that just wasn't right.

The dark-haired boy looked back over his shoulder, probably trying to figure out why Draco had stopped. The Slytherin carefully removed his finger. "Potter," he began, but the Gryffindor shook his head wildly. "Harry." He corrected, seeming desperate as he spoke for the first time since the explosion. Draco's heart clenched.

"Harry", he began again, "Have you ever done this before?" The boy in question shook his head slightly, suddenly looking nervous. "Are you sure you want this? It's going to hurt a lot, you can't want me to be your first-" Harry reached a hand back, linking his fingers with Draco's.

"Yes. Need you. Please." That last word was said with such need that it broke Draco's last thread of control. Leaning forward to place a gentle kiss on the lips of the boy that was giving him such a gift, he carefully placed his finger in the boy, working it in and out, before working in a second. The green-eyed boy jerked slightly as Draco began to scissor his fingers. He curled them slightly, brushing over Potter's prostate, causing the smaller boy to whimper in pleasure.

Draco worked a third finger in as the boy relaxed, placing reassuring kisses to Harry's back as he did so. He prepared the Gryffindor slowly and carefully, even though he knew that no amount of preparation could completely take the pain of Harry's first time away.

Finally he lined his cock up to the Gryffindor's virgin hole. He entered slowly, but in one motion, trying to get the pain over with as quickly as possible. The raven-haired boy jerked and keened sharply. Once he was balls deep inside the other boy, Draco gave him some time to adjust to the enormous girth, stroking his back as he did so.

Beautiful green eyes turned to him and Draco saw that they were full of tears. Feeling guilty, Draco lent forward to gently kiss the other boy. As the kiss broke, the Gryffindor whispered "Please." Draco obliged, slowing withdrawing from the dark-haired boy, before moving back in. As the Gryffindor began to meet his thrusts, Draco moved harder and faster. Suddenly Harry jerked and gasped. Draco had found his prostate. He angled his thrusts so that he hit it over and over again, causing the boy under him to moan and writhe in pleasure.

As Draco felt his release begin to build, he reached down to stroke the dripping erection of the green-eyed boy in time with his thrusts. It didn't take long for the Gryffindor to shudder and come. This triggered Draco's own release. He collapsed onto Harry, panting. Worried that he'd crush the smaller boy, Draco carefully slid them both to the floor, still deep inside Harry.

The other boy moved away slowly, wincing as Draco's softened cock slipped free. He rolled over to face Draco, burying his head into the taller boy's chest. Draco reached out and softly stroked Harry's black hair, wishing that he could lay here forever. The reality was that he should probably get out of here now before Harry regained his senses and killed him.

Suddenly, said boy pulled away, blinking as though confused. He sat up quickly, moving away from Draco. Uh oh. Too late. Suddenly green eyes focused on Draco and horror washed over the Gryffindor's face as he realized what he had done. Draco scrambled into a sitting position to better protect himself from the attack that was sure to follow.

It never came. Instead the smaller boy seemed to crumple in on himself, curling up into a ball, crying silently. Draco's heart broke. He reached out a hand to comfort the other boy, but Harry lurched away. "Don't touch me." He rasped, his voice full of pain. Angry green eyes met nervous silver. "Bet you find this funny Malfoy. Great story to tell all your Slytherin friends, taking the Boy Who Lived's virginity."

Draco stared long and hard at the other boy. He had to admit, Harry was right, that was all it had been about. At least at first. But after the incredible trust the other boy had shown him, it had become something much more than that. At least to Draco. He looked away, ashamed. "I won't do that." He paused for a moment. "Harry."

The other boy looked surprised and a little suspicious. "You won't?" He asked cautiously. The blonde head shook solemnly. "Thank you – Draco." The grey-eyed boy smiled softly as he got dressed. As he was about to leave, his sleeve was caught by the smaller boy. He turned to hopeful green eyes.

"Maybe, maybe this could become something more?" He said softly, lowering his eyes and chewing his lower lip nervously. Draco smiled. "I'd like that. He kissed the now grinning Gryffindor softly before heading back to potions class.


End file.
